One Half Of A Beating Heart
by lazypadawan
Summary: Darth Vader makes one final journey to Naboo.


One Half Of A Beating Heart

Darth Vader had no doubt his Master was testing him. Staring out of the shuttle viewport as it gracefully landed at Theed's spaceport, Vader reflected upon his first journey to Naboo since the fall of the Republic.

Since he had lost her.

While traveling back to Coruscant after completing a mission, the Emperor ordered Vader to inspect the Imperial installment on Naboo and meet with the sector Moff. There was no real reason for the visit, something no one else could have done or even the Emperor himself. After all, Darth Sidious was a native of Naboo.

But Master no longer had any use for his homeworld. He ruled the galaxy now and as with anyone or anything Master did not need anymore, he'd cast it away. It was the way of the Sith.

The only use Naboo had to the Emperor now was to make Vader face the guilt and pain of losing his beloved. To face the memories Naboo held for him. Vader was sure of it. It was cruel and it stoked the flames of hatred and anger in the young Sith's heart. But it was his duty to obey. He had no other choice when it came to a being more powerful than he.

Besides, his Master was wise and had much to teach him about the Dark Side. It was all he had now and he wanted more of what it promised.

Vader exited the shuttle with his detachment of 501st stormtroopers, more of a show of power than for any real protection. Few could match a Sith Lord. The Moff greeted him at the bottom of the shuttle ramp, he and his assistants bowing. Several Imperial officers, stormtroopers, pilots, and other officials stood nearby. Probably the entire local detachment.

"My Lord, welcome to Naboo." The Moff was certainly no native, judging by his accent. "I trust you will be pleased with what we have done here."

"We will see," Vader said as the Moff and his assistants rose to their feet. "If I am pleased, the Emperor will be pleased."

"We know he is from this world. We would not want to let him down," the Moff reassured Vader. If he feared the Sith Lord-and just about everyone did-it didn't show.

It was not far from the landing pad to the royal palace, taken over by the Empire once the monarchy was abolished. On the way over, Vader had noticed the few citizens he'd seen on the streets were not as elaborately or gaily dressed as they once were.

_They were naive, like children._

Theed was a somber place now in spite of the sunshine and blooming gardens.

Vader had also noticed something else missing. "What of the Gungan population?" Vader asked the Moff.

"Rounded up and working the lunar mines," he replied matter-of-factly. "They are incapable of causing trouble that way."

At least the Moff was wise enough to study local history.

Vader's visit to the palace was perfunctory. For an outpost far from the Core and aside from its plasma stores, not terribly important in the grand scheme of things in the galaxy, it was a well-run and efficient operation. The only thing extraordinary that Vader had noticed was all indication of the prior monarchs was erased or covered up with Imperial banners. The Moff did keep the fine antique furniture, though. Vader also knew of a grand art collection; that appeared to be long gone.

"You have done well," Vader told the Moff at the end of his inspection. "I will tell the Emperor upon my return to Coruscant."

"Excellent, my Lord. Perhaps your schedule will allow you to remain as a guest at dinner tonight?"

Vader almost burst out laughing. As though Vader could actually eat anything. But the Moff was merely playing his role as host to an important Imperial dignitary.

"I must be on my way to Coruscant by nightfall. However, I would like to take a private stroll through the monuments here for an hour or so before I depart."

"As you wish, my Lord," the Moff said with a deep bow.

Vader was accompanied by a half dozen of his troopers as he strode through the historical district, half-pretending to take in the sights. Vader tried not to think of the parade he'd been part of as a boy, the same boulevard that later was the route of her funeral procession. He didn't look at the temple where her funeral had been. It was all information he'd learned long afterwards. She was already gone and buried when Master told him of her death.

Yet he was drawn to a location he knew he had to visit, just once then nevermore. He found his way toward the royal tombs.

He told the men accompanying him to wait by the gate while he went to pay his respects to the Senator martyred by the treacherous Jedi, killed in their attempt to take over the Senate. It was the Empire's official story

_In your anger, you killed her._

Deep within his heart, he knew he'd been told the truth and a lie. But she was still gone with their child.

Vader entered the gate and walked down steps into a series of tombs for past monarchs. At last he found what he had been seeking.

There was a beautiful stained glass piece that allowed light from above the ground, a representation of her as an eternally-young queen. The sarcophagus itself was framed by two pots filled with fresh flowers. The lid was embossed with the royal sigil.

There was silence in the tomb but for Vader's regulated breathing.

He reached out and placed his hand on the sarcophagus. It tore at him that they were separated by cold stone and a protective suit. Separated by death and artificial life. _Each of us encased in our own tombs_. And the child he had never known, forever with her.

_I love you. Even if you let Obi-Wan manipulate you, I'll always love you. I am so sorry I could not save you or the baby_.

He remembered a vow he'd made years ago at another loved one's grave. _I will never fail again_.

At that moment, he craved the Dark Side. He wanted its chaotic power to fill the emptiness in his heart, to take away his sorrow and longing for what was gone to him forever.

He caressed the stone once more then walked out of the tomb, ascending the steps into the waning afternoon light.

Th'End


End file.
